Abandonar la esperanza
by Dreadmon
Summary: Wolf encuentra la bitacora de Krystal, despues de que ella abandona Star Wolf - One shot -


**Star Fox: Abandonar la esperanza**

Sinopsis: Después de abandonar al equipo, Wolf encuentra una bitácora de Krystal

Eso era todo, Wolf estaba enojado

El líder del infame equipo Star Wolf caminaba por los pasillos de su escondite en Sargasso, la razón de su enojo era esa zorra azul, se había ido mientras él y sus camaradas dormían y para colmo les había robado, se llevo consigo una fortuna en dinero y joyas, esta demasiado molesto por haber perdido a un miembro muy fuerte para su equipo

Wolf llega a una puerta y la habré, es la habitación de Krystal y ve que los cajones de la mesa de noche y el closet están abiertos y vacios, todo indica que no volverá, pero realmente le llama la atención es lo destrozado de la habitación, todo esta roto, el espejo, una silla, arañazos en la cama, Krystal debió tener un arranque de ira durante la noche antes de irse; esto además de molesto es preocupante para el líder, esa mujer sabe mucho de su equipo y podría delatarles, sabe que lo hará ya que ella misma le dio mucha información sobre Star Fox y gracias a eso pudieron tomar ventaja de Mccloud para llevarse la gloria en la ultima guerra y teme que ahora ella se aproveche de lo que sabe para provocar su caída

Wolf (pensando): Este ya no es sitio seguro, lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes

Se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando nota algo debajo de la cama, se agacha y lo recoge, es un libro pequeño y delgado, su portada esta rasgada tan profundamente que hasta daño un par de hojas, intrigado lo habré, se trata de un diario y reconoce la caligrafía de Krystal, no es un diario cualquiera, es su bitácora y la fecha en que lo inicio fue de cuando entro al equipo

Wolf: Por que dejaría esto

Wolf pasa las páginas una por una, Krystal escribió lo que vivía aquí día a día, los que pensaba de su nuevo equipo, su relación con Panther y su odio hacia Fox, pero al llegar a las páginas posteriores a la guerra de Anglar lo escrito llama su atención

_**Bitácora Día 28//Año 2XXX**_

_**Mi plan para vengarme de Fox dio resultado, pues Star Wolf derroto a los Anglares y ahora somos lo héroes, mientras Fox y sus inútiles amigos han pasado a segundo plano, esto es un nuevo inicio para mi ya que ahora soy parte de Star Wolf de forma definitiva, nadie traiciona a un Cerinian y sobrevive**_

Wolf: Nadie traiciona a un cerinian y sobrevive

Ahora que lo piensa, Wolf no sabe casi nada de la raza nativa de Krystal, los único que sabe es que eran una raza guerrera dueña de grades poderes psíquicos ¿Qué habrá pasado para que su raza y planeta fueran eliminados? Pasa la pagina y lee lo escrito una semana después

_**Bitacora Día 4/ Año 2XXX**_

_**Que alegría, esto es una verdadera alegría, Star Fox se ha desintegrado oficialmente, Fox ha perdido su orgullo, valor y dignidad como líder, todos lo consideran ahora un débil y se fueron, mi venganza esta completa y de aquí en adelante no tengo que preocuparme de nada mas**_

Pasa las paginas y llega a un mes después

_**Bitacora día 13/Año 2XXX**_

_**Panther y yo fuimos a la ciudad y la gente no dejaba de señalarme y susurrar cosas, use mis poderes para leer sus mentes y están diciendo cosas horribles de mi, bah que importa, no pienso retractarme seguiré en Star Wolf**_

Wolf empieza a leer la bitácora con mas interés, en los días posteriores Krytal narra la actitud fría de los cornerianos hacia ella, que en vez de terminar como la mayoría de los rumores aumentan y empeoran, con asombro lee que toda la gente se refiere a ella como una Traidora ya que abandono a Fox y lo que contribuyo a que el legendario equipo se desintegrara y no dudan en llamarla así en su cara, aunque Panther intenta consolarla esto no parece ayudar y el acoso es cada vez peor

_**Bitacora día (la fecha no se puede entender pero parece de unos 2 o 3 meses mas tarde)**_

_**El acoso de los cornerianos se vuelve cada vez mas insoportable, no puedo poner un pie en ese maldito planeta sin recibir muestras de desprecio de todos, últimamente me he pasado todo el tiempo en mi cuarto sin salir y meditando, ¿Acaso estuvo bien todo lo que hice?, ¿Qué siento realmente por Panther? No siento lo mismo por él que por lo que sentía por Fox, acaso aun amo a ese zorro, no no puede ser así, me traiciono, los cerinians no perdonan una traición pero ahora él ha vuelto a mis pensamientos, los recuerdos en mis sueños me torturan, tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza a toda costa**_

_**Bitacora día (2 semanas aproximadamente después)**_

_**Es que él apareciendo en mis sueños me quiere volver loca, mi relación con Panther se ha visto afectada por mi comportamiento, ya no se que hacer, disfrute viendo sufrir a ese zorro al principio pero ahora esos recuerdos de la guerra de Anglar me enferman, estar en Star Wolf comienza a enfurecerme, tener a Panther cerca me pone enferma **_

Wolf pasa la paginas rápidamente hasta la ultima anotación, la caligrafía esta muy marcada, casi que traspasa la hoja y se da cuenta, Krystal debía de estar fuera de si cuando escribió esto, por eso el diario esta rasgado y su cuarto esta destrozado, también nota en las paginas unos manchones secos, al principio parece que le cayo gotas de agua a la pagina pero…

Wolf: No es agua, son sus lágrimas

Tras tomar una respiración profunda Wolf se dedica a leer con atención lo Krystal escribió aquí

_**Bitacora **_

_**En que me he convertido, me he convertido en un mounstro ante los ojos de todos, un mounstro lleno de codicia y venganza, mi vida se ha vuelto miserable, fui a buscar a Fox a la carrera que se llevaba a cabo en Papeton, trate de buscarlo pero Falco me detuvo no quería que yo lo viera, quise apartarlo pero me detuvo por la fuerza y terminamos peleando, otros corredores se le unieron a detenerme, me insultaron y echaron a patadas del lugar, pero lo que mas me dolió fue lo que ese halcón me dijo…. Fox me echo del equipo no por lastimarme si no para protegerme, no me quería perder como perdió a sus padres, pero jamás quise aceptar eso, me deje llevar por mi ira y Wolf se aprovecho de eso, Star Wolf me ha usado todo el tiempo y me deje llevar por tonta**_

_**No puedo culpar a nadie más de mi desgracia, todo esto fue mi culpa, los cornerianos tienen razón en odiarme tanto, Fox…Falco, Peppy, Slippy, les hice un daño que no tiene perdón, no puedo regresar con la cola entre las patas, he muerto ….Krystal esta muerta**_

_**He tomado una decisión me iré de este lugar y no volveré aquí jamás, no quiero volver a saber de Star Fox y Star Wolf nunca mas, gracias a ellos perdí mi dignidad…por ellos abandone a mi hijo…por ellos soy odiada, estoy maldita, mi nombre es maldecido…me iré muy lejos de este sistema…a donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás…..pero algún día obtendré mi venganza de esta traición….ME VENGARE DE TODOS**_

Wolf queda petrificado por lo que lee, ahora si que están en graves problemas, cierra de golpe el libro y se siente en la cama abrazando ese libro contra su pecho, tiene una sensación en el estomago…una sensación que se llama culpa

Wolf (pensando): Los cerinians no perdonan la traición (mira la portada rasgada)

Wolf medita sobre lo hará a partir de ahora, seria conveniente decirle a Fox lo que sabe, tarde o temprano volverán a enfrentarse y querrá saber por que Krystal no esta con ellos, justo en ese momento Panther y Leon entran en la habitación, todo indica que han estado buscándolo desde hace rato

Leon: Aquí estabas Wolf …(al ver su cara)…¿te encuentras bien?

Panther: ¿Qué sucede?

Wolf: Se fue nada mas, eso es lo que debe saber

Panther y Leon lo miran un momento confundidos y luego se miran

Leon: ¿Estas bien, de quien hablas?

Wolf mira a sus compañeros su expresión esta seria y algo triste

Wolf: Si Fox o alguien pregunta, solo le diremos que Krystal nos dejo y no sabemos donde esta, ¡Entendido!

Panther y Leon: Entendido

Wolf (levantándose de la cama): Bien, escuchen este lugar ya no es seguro, avisen a los demás que nos vamos de aquí, que se lleven solo lo necesario

Panther y León salen de regreso a sus habitaciones dejando solo a Wolf, el lobo vuelve a mirar el libro saca de su bolsillo un encendedor y comienza a quemar el libro, cuando este empieza a envolverse por las llamas lo arroja al bote de basura.

Wolf (pensando): Adiós Krystal…pero si vienes a darme problemas....estare listo

Finalmente cuando el libro queda reducido a cenizas Wolf sale de la habitación

Fin


End file.
